


Dark Side of the Moon

by wolfb0y



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/F, I'm not sorry for this, Mutual Pining, Teen Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfb0y/pseuds/wolfb0y
Summary: Three things cannot long be hidden: The sun, the moon, and the truth.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	1. New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> howdy. this is my fic about Leona and Diana. i love these champions so much and i really hope this story does them justice. let me know your thoughts and enjoy!

Growing up, Leona had witnessed many a glorious sunrise living in the Rakkor Caves of the mighty Mount Targon. Beginning every morning by stepping outside and feeling the warmth of the sun on her face had reinforced her Solari faith from a young age. The auburn-haired girl had always felt that she had been shaped by the light of the sun just as Mount Targon had been shaped by the powerful magic within its lands. Nothing prepared her, however, for just how magnificent the sunrises were from the view of the Ra’Horak temple on the Eastern slopes of Mount Targon. Even now, after five years of living in the temple, every sunrise took the breath from Leona’s lungs.  
  
Diana was indifferent.  
  
She would watch the sunrise every morning with Leona. It was something they had started doing within months of meeting one another. Yet, every time that the sun peeked over the ridges of Targon’s outermost lands, Diana hardly reacted. Where Leona could feel the glory of the sun washing over her, Diana would just sit and stare. It always seemed to Leona that she was either thinking or trying not to fall back asleep. Her indifference had always puzzled Leona, but she figured that it was best not to ask, as there were many situations with her friend where that was the most reasonable solution.  
  
Then again, she had always been dissimilar from Leona in regards to most things that they were taught. The sable-haired girl was inquisitive. Every lesson that the Ra’Horak taught them prompted an onslaught of questions from Diana. If answers weren’t provided, she would seek them out herself. Leona could recall countless evenings spent in the temple’s library with Diana as she scoured the shelves for the appropriate text to provide her answers. She would often end up as empty-handed as she had been prior to beginning her search, but she always thanked Leona for her company.  
  
Leona didn’t see the need in the thanks that Diana offered her almost every time they spent time with one another. She had enjoyed the time she got to spend with Diana ever since she met her. On her tenth birthday, when she had come of age and had been brought to the temple by her mother, she had been given a room to share with Diana. Leona’s mother had told her that the animated, curious girl was the perfect balance to her own reserved nature. Of course, Leona hadn’t understood what that meant until recent years. Now that she was fifteen, it was beginning to make sense.  
  
The older that they grew, the more that their differences came to light. Nonetheless, the girls only seemed to become closer to one another as they evolved into distinct individuals. There were many similar aspects that they shared, such as their relentless drive to become noteworthy warriors, their thoroughness with their studies, and their seemingly endless desires to improve themselves. Leona could appreciate those things, but she felt that their differences were what she enjoyed best.  
  
Diana was funny. She was outspoken, stubborn, and free-spirited. When she wanted to do something, there was hardly any use in stopping her. Her unique personality stood out to Leona among the others that could be found at the Ra’Horak temple. In her time here, she had come to know many souls—None of them like Diana’s. Leona had always considered herself lucky for having ended up with such a good roommate. She’d witnessed an abundance of horror stories about roommates who snored or refused to clean up after themselves. The only trouble Diana ever gave her was in the mornings, when she required a bit of encouragement to actually get out of bed instead of sleeping in.  
  
As of late, this had become something of a more prominent issue. Leona wasn’t sure why, but after Diana’s thirteenth birthday, something had started to change. It was getting more difficult to keep Diana focused and under control. This behavior had even managed to make itself known in her combat training, earning the young girl some disapproving words from her instructors and the Elders. Their fiercest instructor, Anwar, had dubbed it “carelessness” and had punished the fledgeling warrior by assigning her clean-up duty every evening for two weeks. Leona had lended a hand to Diana during her punishment, ensuring that she also offered some comforting words to her friend.  
  
Strangely enough, Diana didn’t seem all that bothered by the punishment. In fact, Diana was almost entirely indifferent to it. She acted as if nothing had happened and carried on sweeping the floors when Leona tried to discuss it. Again, the Rakkor girl decided to leave it be in the hopes that this punishment would correct Diana’s behaviors.  
  
It hadn’t.  
  
Diana was still being scolded by the Elders on a regular basis, even for things as insignificant as the way that she spoke. The Ra'Horak constantly pushed their fledgelings to speak formally, as they stressed the importance of their acolytes being able to properly convey the messages of their Solari faith to others. Leona had watched Diana get into trouble for speaking in an "improper" manner several times, among other things. Now, even as Leona stood by the side of Diana’s bed, she was perplexed by the shift in her friend’s demeanor. Diana was still herself in every sense. She still joked with Leona, she still applied herself to just about everything she did, and she still enjoyed learning about the world around her. So, what had changed? Why did it now take ten minutes to get Diana out of bed, rather than a few gentle nudges and words? Why did Diana prioritize recklessness and impulsivity in combat, rather than calculation and polished tactics? Although she knew it better not to ask on most occasions, Leona was determined to get to the bottom of this.  
  
So, she stood at Diana’s bedside and pushed against the girl’s arm for what must have been the hundredth time that morning, “Diana, wake up. You’re going to miss the sunrise.”  
  
A muffled groan came from Diana as she pulled the Erbok wool blankets up and over her head. The corners of Leona’s lips turned downward, forming a frown as she folded her arms in front of her chest.  
  
“Please, Diana. It’s almost here,” Leona pleaded softly, nudging Diana’s arm again.  
  
The sable-haired girl swept the blankets downward so abruptly that Leona nearly jumped. For a moment, Leona could see the mild irritation on Diana’s face, but she quickly adorned a smirk at her friend’s surprised expression. Wordlessly, she swept back the blankets and got out of her bed. Leona found herself smiling as Diana took her by the hand and pulled her along to the door of their bedroom. She led the slightly taller girl down the silent, empty halls of the temple, eventually coming to the door that gave way to the best spot to watch the sunrise.  
  
Quietly, Diana pushed the heavy wooden door open and Leona followed her outside. Their bare feet were greeted by the cold stone flooring of the temple balcony, which had been chilled by the frigid cold of the night and the blanket of shadows that it currently rested under. This hardly perturbed the girls, who shut the door behind them and hurried over to the edge of the railing as the crest of the sun peered over the distant horizon. Diana pulled herself up and onto the top of the railing, sitting with her back pressed against the adjacent wall of the temple. Leona stood beside her, resting her elbows atop the icy stone safety rail.  
  
Diana could sense Leona’s relief at the fact that they hadn’t missed the sunrise. She knew how important it was to her friend and she enjoyed spending time with her. It was always beautiful to watch, but what really intrigued her was Leona’s response. To Diana, it always felt as if Leona was experiencing the sunrise in a drastically different way than she was. She had made up in her head that Leona used the sun to “recharge” herself. It was one of the only things that made her stern friend smile. Diana almost envied the fact that the sunrise could elicit such a response from Leona, but she enjoyed her friend’s happiness too much to allow herself to feel such a way.  
  
This morning, though, she could sense that there was something different. Even as Leona’s face lit up alongside the landscapes of Mount Targon being illuminated by the sun’s light, Diana could see the subtle disparities in her body language. She wasn’t entirely relaxed and her posture seemed a bit rigid. Her gaze was fixed to the horizon, but Diana could tell that there was something else going on inside of her mind.  
  
As soon as she was about to ask Leona what was troubling her, the auburn-haired girl spoke up before she could.  
  
“I started praying for you recently,” Leona said.  
  
Diana lifted a brow, shifting her attention to Leona as she pulled her knees up toward her chest, “Praying for me? Why?”  
  
“You seem to be having a rough time… Like you’ve become distracted by something.” Her response prompted a shrug of Diana’s shoulders.  
  
“I don’t know,” Diana started, “I’ve just been thinking.”  
  
Leona finally peeled her gaze away from the sunrise, turning to face her friend, “About what?”  
  
“A lot of different things… I’ve been having these dreams that I can’t describe. They’re so unusual…And it feels like I need time away from this place…” She trailed off, acknowledging to herself that such a thing was unrealistic.  
  
Once a fledgeling was brought to the Ra’Horak temple, they were not permitted to leave unless it was under very specific circumstances. If a fledgeling suffered a life-altering injury, they were allowed exit from the temple and would go on to return to their tribe. If a fledgeling was tasked with embarking beyond the temple with an instructor or an Elder, they would only be allowed to exit with whomever they were accompanying. Diana had heard whispers of fledgelings who tried to run away, only to be shunned by the entirety of Mount Targon’s people. That, or they would be struck down while they tried to escape.  
  
Still, Diana found herself curious. That had always been her problem, though. Her morbid curiosity had a tendency of getting the better of her. It was hard not to be curious. The walls of this temple were the only place Diana had ever known. Her parents had died long before she could even form memories of them and the people of this temple had taken her in as an infant. Diana had grown up here and unfortunately, she hadn’t been fortunate enough to be granted the opportunity to go beyond the temple’s entrance. Leona always told her that it was purely because the Ra’Horak were very cautious in who they let travel outside the temple, but Diana felt that it was due to the fact that the Elders didn’t care for her much. She always seemed to draw out their ire with her questions, no matter how harmless she felt they were.  
  
“You mean you wish to leave the temple?” Leona reiterated, as if unsure of what she’d just heard.  
  
Diana nodded, “Yes. Not permanently. This place is like my home. But, I’ve been reading these stories of brave adventurers who travel the entire world and it sounds amazing. Don’t you ever wonder what the rest of the world must be like?”  
  
“I cannot say that I do,” Leona answered honestly, “I feel as though my responsibilities with the Ra’Horak come before anything I want.”  
  
The sable-haired girl wasn’t sure what she had expected her friend to say. She knew that Leona had the mind of a warrior. It was what had carried her so far. She was one of the most formidable fledgelings in their class. Leona was the prime example of what every young warrior aspired to be. She prioritized her responsibilities above all else, she followed orders to a T, and she did not rest until her duties had been carried out with every ounce of effort she could give. Diana knew this, yet she still found herself somewhat surprised that Leona was never struck with the same curiosity that she was.  
  
She couldn’t help but chuckle, “I wish I were more like you, Leo.”  
  
“What? Why?” Leona questioned.  
  
“You always do as you’re told and the Elders love you for it. You’re a capable fighter, you’re devout in your faith, you’re able to accept things the way that they are…”  
  
“And you are not?” Came the older girl’s response, her voice a bit softer than it had been before.  
  
Diana felt the slightest semblance of a frown threatening her lips, “I don’t know. I’ve spent a great deal of time lately trying to figure it out. There are many things I can accept, but the older I get… The more it feels like there are more things I cannot.”  
  
“I…” Leona seemed to think for a moment, having always been the less eloquent of the pair, “I do not believe that you should wish to be more like me, Diana. I think that what you are feeling is normal. Anwar often says that the only thing more powerful than the sword is the mind. If something troubles your mind, it is difficult to fight back against it… Especially if you are without your vanguard.”  
  
“So—“  
  
Before Diana could question her about what she meant, Leona cleared her throat, “It means that you cannot hope to conquer your own thoughts if you do not reach out for help, Diana. You know that I am always here for you. Why don’t you talk to me?”  
  
A flicker of guilt crossed Diana’s features before she spoke, “I wish it were that simple.”  
  
“Why isn’t it?” Leona wished to know.  
  
“It just isn’t.” Diana said, “I can think of the things I want to voice, but when it comes to actually speaking, I can’t.”  
  
“I have the opposite issue,” Leona muttered under her breath, earning a knowing giggle from Diana.  
  
A comfortable silence settled over the two as they watched the sun rise the final bit of distance from behind the horizon to just above it. The landscape below them now basked in the glow of the sun and Leona let out her usual sigh of content. Diana could see that familiar smile that made itself known on the girl’s lips before she turned to face her once more.  
  
“Diana,” She began, “I know it may not always be easy, but I want you to understand that you can talk to me about anything that may cross your mind.”  
  
“Yes, I know.” Diana replied with a half-hearted smile.  
  
“Good. Don’t forget it.” Leona prodded Diana gently in the side and flashed her a warm grin.  
  
As Leona turned to begin leading Diana back into the temple, the sable-haired girl reached out and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.  
  
“Leo.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“If I decide to leave this place someday, would you tell the Elders?”  
  
Leona’s expression faltered at the thought of such a thing, and for a number of reasons. The possibility of Diana actually leaving the temple had never crossed her mind. The possibility of having to keep secrets from the Elders was one that frightened Leona just as much as the thought of losing her best friend. Leona could feel herself taking two different sides in her mind, triggering a mental battle that she was entirely unprepared for.  
  
“Diana…” Was all that she could say as she moved her gaze toward the floor.  
  
In truth, Diana felt she already knew the answer. Given what she’d said earlier, there wasn’t any way that she could lie for her. Leona was devoted entirely to the Ra’Horak. Her body, mind, and soul had all been pledged to them. Knowing Leona, it would stay that way until she drew her last breath on this earth. Diana lowered herself from the railing and got to her feet. There was no point in sitting around and waiting for an answer that wouldn’t come.  
  
“I cannot and will not lie to the Elders,” Leona said firmly, “But if you are going to leave this place, you cannot go on your own.”  
  
Again, Diana lifted a brow in confusion, “So, then—“  
  
“It means that if and when you are ready to leave… Then I will accompany you, but only if you promise me that we will return.” She explained.  
  
Diana could only blink in surprise. Leona was willing to embark beyond the temple’s walls with her? She had heard the hint of uncertainty in Leona’s voice, but she hadn’t expected any sort of answer like this one. Diana could barely contain her excitement. Her once grim expression had now morphed into an ear-to-ear beam. Leona attempted to shield her apprehension with a weak smile of her own.  
  
“Leo, I promise you won’t regret this. We’ll see so many amazing things! You’ll realize how much you’ve missed the outside world.” Diana told her, grabbing her hands and squeezing them.  
  
Leona nodded, “We should wait until we are both ready to carry out such a feat.”  
  
“Oh, certainly.” She replied, more than willing to compromise, “How about… How about we go on my next birthday? It can be like a present! We’ll have almost a year to prepare.”  
  
The Rakkor girl seemed to think about this for a moment before she responded, “Alright. If we do this, you must also remain focused during your training and instruction. If we are going to leave the temple’s walls then we have to be prepared for anything that might happen. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, mother,” Diana teased, giving Leona a playful shove, “Now, come on… Let’s go get ready for the day.”


	2. Waxing Crescent Moon

“Leo,” Diana’s voice was impossibly quiet in comparison to its usual volume, “Leo, wake up. Come on, we have to go while it’s still dark out.”  
  
It was nice to be the one waking up Leona for a change. Diana couldn’t remember a time in the past handful of years where she’d been the one waking up Leona. Her friend never overslept. It was like her biological clock was in tune with the rising and the setting of the sun. Diana didn’t expect anything less from a future Solari acolyte. Ever since her sixteenth birthday when she had carried out her acolyte initiate ceremony, she had been twice as devoted to carrying out her responsibilities.  
  
“Hmm?” Leona turned to look at Diana, looking equally as tired as she had at the end of their training for the day.  
  
Diana almost felt a tinge of guilt for dragging Leona along, but it was nearly midnight. She had promised that they could embark on this journey together. Diana didn’t have any interest in leaving if Leona wasn’t by her side. Thankfully, though, Leona spared her the feelings of guilt by suddenly perking up and hurrying out of bed. A hushed giggle left Diana’s lips, cutting through the quiet of the night and earning a smile from an exhausted Leona.  
  
“That’s right,” She said, “Your birthday present.”  
  
“Yes! We’re doing this!” Diana pumped her fist before quickly moving to the wooden dresser at the far end of the room.  
  
The sable-haired girl opened the top drawer and sifted through it, putting on her training fatigues and hurriedly dressing herself. Leona followed suit, though she did so a bit slower than her excited companion. Only then did it begin to dawn on her the magnitude of what she’d promised her best friend. Mere weeks ago, she had officially completed her initiation to start down the path of becoming a Solari acolyte. It was one of the most renowned positions within the faith, as well as one of the most impressive. Leona was still but a fledgeling, but she was finally getting where she wanted to go. Now that she was about to go beyond the temple’s perimeter, she was putting all of that at risk.  
  
Diana could practically feel the uncertainty radiating off of Leona. She could see it in the gentle crease between her brows that was only visible due to the light of the moon that shone through the window in their shared room. Even Leona’s movements, which were typically so measured and final, seemed to be slightly shaky and unsure. As the auburn-haired girl pulled her tunic over her head, Diana approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Leona was mildly startled by this, turning to look at her friend with wide eyes until relief washed over her features.  
  
“Leo, I don’t want you to feel like this is something you have to do.” Diana told her, “It’s okay if you don’t want to go through with this anymore. I won’t be angry with you if you would rather play it safe and stay here.”  
  
There was a flash of _something_ on Leona’s face. Diana couldn’t get a read on what it was, but she could certainly see the gears turning in Leona’s mind. She couldn’t recall a time that she had ever seen her friend in such a state. Leona always had a way about her that seemed so certain. Even if she didn’t think about what she needed to do or say, she somehow always knew what needed to be done or said. Leona had instincts within her that always led her to do the right thing. It set her apart from everyone else her age, but Diana could also tell that it placed a hefty weight on her shoulders.  
  
As badly as she wanted to venture beyond the reach of the temple, Diana didn’t want to add any more to Leona’s plate. Everything was falling into place for her. Diana had only managed to fly under the radar of the Elders for the past two years, doing as she was told as best she could manage and trying not to stir up too much trouble. She had been intent on keeping her word to Leona so she wouldn’t jeopardize her chances to leave this place. Now that the night to do so had come, though, she suddenly felt like it wasn’t her right to force Leona to see this through. Just because Diana felt she had nothing to lose by doing this didn’t mean that Leona felt the same.  
  
Stubborn as she always was, Leona looked Diana in the eyes and shook her head, “I made you a promise, Diana. I intend to keep my word.”  
  
A momentary quiet settled over them as Diana seemed to make peace with this. If Leona was intent on doing what she’d promised, she knew there wasn’t any use in trying to stop her. She was like a force of nature in virtually everything she did and Diana wasn’t in any position to deny her the chance to stick to her word. Instead, she grinned and pointed at the window.  
  
“Then we should get a move on,” Diana said as she hurried toward the wall between their beds and pried the latch at the bottom of the window off.  
  
Setting it aside, the sable-haired girl pushed the awning window upward and out. Its wooden hinges creaked as Diana forced the glass away from herself. Once she secured the window in place, she hoisted herself up and onto the windowsill. The fifteen-year old looked out at the moonlit landscape, drinking in a breath of fresh air before turning over her shoulder to look at Leona.  
  
“I’ll see you on the other side,” She whispered playfully, quickly dropping from the windowsill and landing without so much as a sound.  
  
As Diana rose to her feet, she looked at the walls of the temple from the outside. They were much larger than they appeared from the inside. Diana had always thought that the walls of the temple were imposing and somewhat unnerving. They evoked a strange feeling of loneliness from Diana; One that reminded her of many nights spent sobbing quietly into her pillow as she tried to make sense of why she’d never gotten the opportunity to know her parents. The eery sound of her own cries bouncing off of the thick walls of the temple were hardly a substitute for the lack of comforting words Diana was faced with due to the untimely death of her mother. This temple was hardly a home to her. It felt amazing to be leaving it for once.  
  
Leona landed on the ground a few feet behind Diana, her impact producing much more noise than her friend’s had. The taller girl fixed her posture and turned around to reach up into the windowsill. She retrieved a shortsword that she kept behind the dresser and tucked it into the sheath that was attached to her belt. Diana couldn’t help but flash her a grin, unable to contain her excitement any longer.  
  
Before she could take two steps, Leona spoke quietly, “You’re not bringing a weapon?”  
  
“Relax, Leo,” Diana chuckled as she pulled a sizable hunter’s knife out from one of her boots, “I came prepared.”  
  
“Good. We should be on our way,” She replied, teasingly shouldering Diana as she began to walk past her.  
  
The girls moved silently down the large slope that their room sat on. Their steps were every bit as careful as they were quiet, providing them adequate balance as they navigated downward. Halfway down the slope, Leona stopped and pointed out a pair of scouts that were situated a few hundred yards ahead. The pair ambled along the edge of the creek that cut through the lush, jagged landscape that surrounded the temple. It seemed that they were both unaware of the presence of the two girls, as they continued to move further away from the pair. When Leona deemed it safe to continue moving, she nodded in the direction of the creek and Diana hurried after her.  
  
By the time they made it to the water’s edge, Diana’s heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. They hadn’t moved all that far from the temple, but this feeling was already one that she would never forget. The smell of the earth and the sweet grass was refreshing. The air was cool and crisp, filling her with a joy she had never known that only grew stronger with every breath she took.  
  
Leona pulled Diana along after her as they crossed the creek with the help of an old log. The wood threatened to give way under the weight of both girls, but managed to remain in one piece. Once they had crossed the creek, Diana took charge. The sable-haired girl took off running into the open field of tall, swaying grass. The sweet scent filled her nose as she allowed herself to tap into the childish behaviors she’d tried so desperately to keep hidden from the Ra’Horak. Diana skipped, frolicked, and played among the tall grass as if she were truly enjoying herself for the first time. Leona followed at a steady pace, watching as her friend relished in her happiness and wonder. An amused smile had managed to find its way to her lips as she trailed after Diana. She’d never seen the girl so happy in her life.  
  
Eventually, the steady and subtle incline of the open field gave way to a steep decline. The rolling, grassy hill quickly shifted into the typical jagged and harshly sculpted stone that Mount Targon was known for. However, further down the stone ledges and slopes, Diana could see more flat ground. As she approached the edge of the hillside, she could even make out an entire flock of tamu. Her eyes widened as she instantly began to descend down the rocky slope. Leona bit her tongue to avoid shouting at Diana not to move too far ahead, opting to continue following the girl in silence.  
  
When Diana felt her feet reconnect with the relatively flat ground, she broke out into a full sprint toward the herd of tamu. The rotund, fluffy creatures parted like the sea around Diana as she burst through their flock. When she turned around for another run through the large group of animals, she tripped over her own foot and disappeared into the tall grass. Leona looked on in horror as the tamu circled her friend, drawing her sword and charging at the animals. As soon as she was within range of them, though, she could hear the unmistakable sound of Diana’s laughter.  
  
In all the time that she had known Diana, Leona had never heard her laugh the way she was laughing now. It was a genuine laugh, one that was born from pure, unbridled joy and came from Diana’s gut. There was a throatiness and a breathlessness to it that was one of the least graceful things Leona had ever heard. Yet, somehow, it was also the most wonderful sound that Leona had ever heard. An unfamiliar warmth spread through Leona’s chest and drew a wide smile from her. She pushed through the herd of fluffy creatures until she saw Diana in their midst, being peppered with affectionate sniffs, nuzzles, and licks.  
  
As Diana attempted to fend off the curious tamu, Leona extended a hand for her to take. Diana graciously accepted and was lifted to her feet by the older girl, her laughter gradually coming to a halt. She wiped at her eyes and took a moment to catch her breath as she stood beside Leona. Her friend could only look on at her as she placed her arms above her head and regained her bearings, eventually catching the attention of Diana.  
  
“What?” She asked, her smile having not yet faded.  
  
Leona felt a tinge of embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks as she blinked hard, “Nothing.”  
  
“I saw you. You were staring at me,” Diana accused.  
  
“I was not!” Leona retorted, “I was merely ensuring that you were alright.”  
  
“Uh-huh…” She smirked as she gave Leona a slight push.  
  
Leona returned the gesture with a bit more force, narrowing her eyes at Diana, “I was _not_ staring.”  
  
“Were too,” Diana shot back as she pushed Leona once again.  
  
“I was not!” Leona attempted to defend herself in vain as Diana lunged at her friend and sent them both toppling into the grass.  
  
A burst of laughter came from both girls as they roughhoused with one another, each trying to fend off the other’s mock attacks. The tamu stood and watched as Leona and Diana horsed around with each other. These sorts of shenanigans were prohibited within the walls of the Solari temple, but out here they were free to do as they pleased. Leona grabbed Diana’s arms and pushed her off, only to pin her to the ground in a matter of seconds. As she stared down at the squirming girl, she wore a proud beam and let out a hearty chuckle.  
  
“I win.” Leona declared, earning an exaggerated roll of the eyes from Diana.  
  
Pushing Leona off of herself, Diana pushed herself up onto one elbow, “Don’t get used to it. Next time we fight, you won’t stand a chance.”  
  
“Oh?” She said in response, only continuing when Diana had nodded in confirmation, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”  
  
Diana leaned forward and pushed Leona again, sending her back into the grass after she had just propped herself upright. The girls both erupted into a fit of laughter again, requiring a few minutes to calm down and let the quiet of the night settle over them once more. Diana settled onto her back and looked up at the sky. A content sigh left her lips as she relaxed, feeling the stress and tension from the week melting away. Diana couldn’t believe how quickly this little venture had changed her entire mood around. It felt like she was seeing everything in an entirely new light.  
  
She didn’t want to go back.  
  
“Leo,” Diana said.  
  
“Hm?” She hummed in response.  
  
Diana turned to look at her, still beaming, “Thank you for keeping your word.”  
  
Leona looked up to the night sky and laughed softly, “You don’t need to thank me. In fact, I believe I might owe you some thanks.”  
  
“Oh, yeah?” Diana lifted her brows in surprise.  
  
“Mmhmm,” She replied, “I cannot recall the last time I saw you so happy.”  
  
Diana’s expression softened as she directed her attention toward the sky. She rested her hands on her stomach and interlocked her fingers, brushing the calloused pads of her thumbs against one another.  
  
“I also wanted to thank you for trusting me. You’ve chosen to confide your desire to leave in me… You’ve allowed me to share this experience with you. Trusting someone else is no small feat, but it brings me great joy to know that you feel comfortable enough to place your trust in me.” Leona told her.  
  
“Of course I trust you, Leo,” Diana couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re my best friend.”  
  
“I know… It just means a lot to me.” She admitted.  
  
“Aw, come on. Don’t make it all sappy,” The sable-haired girl jested as she flashed a knowing smile at her friend.  
  
Leona rolled her eyes as she let out an exasperated sigh, turning her head away from Diana. She laughed at her friend’s annoyance, reaching out a hand and taking hold of Leona’s. She twined her fingers through the older girl’s and turned her attention back to the starry sky. The moon was high above their heads, painting the earth below in its silvery light. Diana had never really had the opportunity to look at the moon like this before. In the Solari temple, they typically instructed that everyone close their windows once the moon came out. It was described as a false light. Diana had been told from the time she was brought into the temple that the Sun was the only true light. All other forms of light were considered heresy and blasphemy.  
  
Looking at the moon now, Diana didn’t understand why. It was beautiful. It had a more subtle glow than the intense illumination of the sun. It bathed the landscape in a mellow, yet equally radiant light. The moon was vibrant, yet not so vibrant as to drown out the beauty of the stars that speckled the night sky around it. The inky darkness of the sky that surrounded the moon felt familiar to Diana. It was impossible for her to make sense of the feeling, but she could acknowledge it.  
  
“The stars are so pretty,” Diana murmured, “And the moon.”  
  
There was an extended pause before Leona replied, “The stars are lovely.”  
  
Diana bit her tongue as she mentally chastised herself for what she’d said about the moon. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that she’d hear about it again somewhere down the line. Leona had a habit of picking those things apart when she said them. Often times she stored them away for later reference. Although it was hard to push it from her mind, Diana did just that. Right now she wanted nothing more than to enjoy the time that she had left here.  
  
“I think I understand why you wanted to come here, now.” Leona spoke up again.  
  
“You do?”  
  
“It’s beautiful. It’s open and there aren’t any big stone walls in every direction… It’s freeing.” Leona said as Diana’s features lit up with excitement at the idea of her best friend finally coming to understand what she’d been feeling.  
  
The younger girl sat up abruptly, shaking Leona’s hand vigorously, “I knew you’d get it, Leo! Isn’t it amazing? We could leave the temple every night and come out here… We could watch the moonrise! And then—“  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Diana.” Leona cut her off suddenly, “Doing such a thing would get us caught. I still can’t believe I even went through with this… Much less that we haven’t already _been_ caught.”  
  
Diana released Leona’s hand slowly, the corners of her lips twitching as she did so. It felt as though the spark of enthusiasm that had been ignited by Leona’s previous words had just been stomped out by the next. She knew that her friend didn’t mean to be so harsh. Sometimes the way that she said things didn’t quite align with what she’d meant. This time, it just happened to hurt a little more than usual.  
  
Leona sighed as she sat up and looked at Diana, “I’m sorry. You know I meant nothing of it… I’m just worried about you.”  
  
“What? Worried about me? Why?” Diana demanded.  
  
“Because I do, Diana. I worry about you because I care. I know you’ve been improving, but I still worry. I can tell that your heart isn’t in this—”  
  
“In what?”  
  
“In devoting your life to the Solari,” Leona answered.  
  
Diana rose to her feet and ran her hands through her hair. She could feel tears threatening her eyes as she tried to make sense of what she was feeling. It was no use to lie. Leona had always possessed the uncanny ability to read Diana in a way that no one else could. She could see right through her.  
  
“You're right... I don’t _know_ , Leo. Okay? I don’t know if I want to devote my life to the Solari. There. I said it. You going to run and tell on me to the Elders?” Diana snarled, her hands tightening into fists at her sides.  
  
Leona’s brow furrowed in a mixture of confusion and frustration, as if she were unable to believe that Diana would suggest she’d do such a thing. She sat up a little bit straighter and looked Diana in the eye for a moment. She could see the tears that were on the brink of rolling down Diana’s cheek. It was clear that she was struggling with her own thoughts and feelings. A surge of guilt moved through her as she watched Diana turn away from her and look down at her feet.  
  
“It doesn’t even matter, anyway. They’ve never liked me. I’m sure they’re looking for any reason to get rid of me.” The girl continued, “I don’t care what they do anymore. I don’t care what happens to me.”  
  
Defeated, the sable-haired girl fell to her knees in a slump. A wave of despair washed over her as she realized that all of this time, she’d been working toward a future that she didn’t even want for herself. She had never been given the choice. Diana was being controlled by a debt that she hadn’t even amassed on her own. Her life had been saved by these people all those years ago. It felt like she owed them her life, like it never belonged to her to begin with. Admittedly, Diana also didn’t feel the same devotion to the Solari faith that Leona did. It had always been so easy for her… Never for Diana.  
  
The tears began to spill over Diana’s cheeks as she closed her eyes and tried to get ahold of herself. It was hard to process everything that she’d tried to bury for years. For as long as she could remember, she had always felt this overwhelming guilt for the Solari templars having saved her life. It was something that was far beyond her control, though that never stopped her from feeling bad about it. For years, Diana had wrestled with the thoughts that she should have died alongside her parents—Or even in their place. This life had hardly ever felt like it belonged to her. If she continued down the path that the Solari were carving for her, it would surely never belong to her.  
  
As Diana cried, she felt Leona’s arms wrap around her. The taller girl held her as she sobbed and attempted to catch her breath. Leona ran her fingers through her hair, gently brushing the loose strands away from Diana’s face and humming a quiet melody to her. It was a song that Diana had heard Leona hum many times. The girl had even hummed it to her when they were younger. If Diana ever had a nightmare, Leona would sit on the edge of her bed and play with her hair while she hummed until they eventually both fell asleep. It brought her a great deal of comfort. Even now, it helped to soothe her and bring a temporary stop to her tears.  
  
“I’m sorry for what I said,” Diana apologized shakily, “I know you wouldn’t tell the Elders…”  
  
“Already forgiven… I’m sorry for upsetting you.” Leona murmured.  
  
“It’s okay.” Diana sniffed, shaking her head, “I don’t think I realized how much this has been weighing on me.”  
  
She slowly sat up and Leona pulled her in for a hug, holding her tightly. Diana wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her head into the crook of her neck. Everything about Leona’s presence was nothing short of soothing. From her familiar scent, to her comforting voice, Diana could always count on her friend to bring her back to solid ground.  
  
Leona slowly pulled away, taking Diana’s hands and holding them in her lap as she did so, “I know this is difficult for you… But I think you should seek guidance before you come to any final decisions. Have you prayed about it? Or spoken to one of the instructors?”  
  
Diana shook her head, “I haven’t… Do you think it would be okay if I talked to one of them? I don’t know how they would react.”  
  
“Before Idalia was a Solari templar, she nearly dropped out of her training. She told me that just days before her initiation ceremony, she confessed to the Elders that she was feeling that perhaps she had made the wrong decision. They instructed her to pray on it, so she did... The next day, she returned and carried out the ceremony. Ever since then, she has been one of the Solari’s most fearsome templars. She claims to have no regrets about it.” Leona informed her, “That may be all you need… Some time to think it over.”  
  
“Maybe…” She said, clearly still a bit apprehensive about the idea.  
  
Leona helped Diana to her feet and squeezed her hands, “You can talk to Idalia. She is quite open-minded. If it helps, I will even accompany you.”  
  
“I..” Diana started, “I’ll consider it.”  
  
“That is all I can ask of you.” Leona said, pulling her friend into another hug.  
  
This one was shorter than the former, but when Leona released Diana from her grasp, she took her hand, “We should be going back.”  
  
“You’re right.” Diana agreed reluctantly, turning over her shoulder to get one last look at the herd of tamu and the moonlit landscape that surrounded them.  
  
The pair made their way back to the temple without incident, both girls finding themselves surprisingly tired from the night’s events. It had been an overwhelming evening for the both of them, though it was one that neither them would ever forget. By the time that they’d gotten back to their shared room, it was remarkably cold inside. Diana had hardly realized just how brisk the night breeze was. It had chilled their blankets and pillows, as well as the entirety of the bedroom. As Diana kicked off her boots and climbed into bed, she could hear Leona placing the sword she had brought along back in its rightful place.  
  
She could make out the silhouette of her friend moving across the room to her bed when she shot out her hand, taking hold of Leona’s wrist and giving it a slight tug, “Can you hum? Like when we were younger… Like you did tonight.”  
  
Even though Diana couldn’t see her in the dark of the room, she could _feel_ Leona’s smile. She just knew that the auburn-haired girl was wearing the same caring smile that she did every time she’d helped Diana to fall asleep since they’d met. The girl’s request was quickly met with the feeling of Leona sitting down on the edge of the bed side her. With her back resting comfortably against the wall, Leona began to comb her fingers through Diana’s hair as she hummed the same familiar notes that she always had. Within minutes, Diana had fallen into a peaceful, dreamless slumber. Leona followed suit not long after, leaving both girls to rest beside one another until the break of day.


	3. First Quarter Moon

The harsh clang of metal on metal rang in Diana’s ears as she fended off Leona’s strike. Diana could feel every ounce of strength behind her friend’s sword. Even at seventeen years old, it was clear that Leona could best just about any opponent who dared face her. It was for that very reason that Diana both hated and loved going up against her best friend. Leona was the best in their class, which meant that Diana was learning every time she faced off against the auburn-haired warrior. However, Leona was the best in their class, which meant that Diana often lost their mock battles.  
  
The sable-haired girl dodged what otherwise would have been a well-placed strike from Leona, rolling to the side and quickly getting back to her feet. She took a low stance as she swung with her short sword, her eyes widening when Leona parried her strike once more. The strength behind the parry was enough to knock Diana’s weapon completely out of her hand. As the sword clattered across the ground, she frantically looked toward it and felt her body freeze up. Before she could even make a move for the weapon, Leona’s wooden shield collided with her face and chest, sending her to the floor in the blink of an eye.  
  
The air was pulled from Diana’s lungs as she now stared up at the sky. It was clear of any clouds and looked particularly vibrant in comparison to most days. It really was a beautiful day. It was just too bad that it took Leona forcing her to the ground to figure it out. Diana grimaced in pain as she finally drank in a breath of air, gasping loudly as her body instinctively jerked upright into a seated position. Leona was already kneeling at her side with her weapon and shield discarded, placing a careful hand on her friend’s shoulder.  
  
“Are you alright?” Leona asked.  
  
Diana nodded, offering her a thumbs up, “Just peachy.”  
  
“I’ll help you to your feet,” She said.  
  
“Yeah, just… Hold on… I think I need to sit for a second.” Diana breathed.  
  
“Yes, of course.” Leona replied.  
  
“Leona!” A deep, gravelly voice barked, “Diana!”  
  
Both girls turned to look in the direction the voice had come from, though Diana knew without even looking that the voice belonged to Anwar, their most fearsome instructor. Upon realizing this, Leona quickly got to her feet and stood at attention. The hulking giant of a man approached them with an unimpressed look on his face. Instantly, Diana found herself filled with a sense of dread. Anwar’s chiseled and slightly wrinkled face was one that she had never enjoyed looking at. His light brown hair and soft blue eyes might have suggested that he was a kind individual if Diana didn’t know any better. She had never been fooled by his looks, though. Anwar had always been a pain in the neck. Dread continued to flow through Diana as he folded his arms over his chest and glared at her.  
  
"Why are you still on the ground?” Anwar demanded to know.  
  
Diana fought off the beginnings of a smirk as she responded, “Oh, you know. I was just admiring the view. It’s a beautiful day, wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
“Get up.” He ordered her, opting to ignore her attitude as he often did.  
  
Reluctantly, Diana rose to her feet. She brushed the dirt from her fatigues and then mimicked Anwar’s body language. She folded her arms over her chest and looked off in a different direction, taking note of the mock battles occurring between her peers.  
  
“Had this been a _real_ battle, you would have been killed.” Anwar informed her, “Your first mistake was allowing yourself to be disarmed. Your sword is an extension of yourself. If you allow it to leave your hand, you are allowing your opponent to take your life.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Diana muttered as she turned back to Anwar.  
  
His brows furrowed further, “Your movements with the sword are loose and careless. I would have thought we trained you better than that.”  
  
“The sword doesn’t feel like _my_ weapon.” She told him, picking up the weapon and looking down at it, “It’s so stiff… I don’t connect with it at all. I don’t know why you’re still trying to teach me how to use it.”  
  
“A pity. Perhaps you would feel more suited to the spear, since you seem to be so intent on throwing your weapon aside in every fight.” Anwar remarked.  
  
Diana bit her tongue, feeling Leona’s hand come to rest on her shoulder, “Sir, I think Diana simply requires a bit more training with her swordsmanship. I would be more than willing to give her lessons every day. I believe she would benefit greatly from the one-on-one training.”  
  
The barrel-chested man stared daggers at Diana for a few moments longer before giving a single nod, “Very well… But I expect an improvement in your swordsmanship by the time of your initiation, Diana. Carry on.”  
  
Diana’s nose scrunched up in disgust and frustration as Anwar took his leave. She always hated the way he said her name. It was like it filled his mouth with an unpleasant taste that he couldn’t wait to be rid of. Diana had never liked Anwar. For as long as she could remember, she resented him. He always had something to say about her, or her behavior, or her performance… It drove her mad. The sable-haired girl turned to her friend as soon as Anwar was out of earshot.  
  
“You didn’t have to do that,” Diana told her.  
  
“You’re right. But I want to. I really do think you have tremendous potential as a warrior, Diana. You're already a formidable opponent. You just need a push in the right direction.” Leona replied, squeezing her friend’s shoulder and then moving to pick up her things.  
  
Diana remained indifferent as she scuffed the toe of her shoe at the stone floor beneath them. What was the point in trying to learn swordsmanship? Diana didn’t care for the weapon. Diana didn’t care for the idea of continuing to train… And she _certainly_ didn’t care for the idea of her upcoming initiation. In fact, she’d been dreading it.  
  
“Besides,” Leona carried on, removing Diana from her thoughts and returning her to the present, “I couldn’t miss the opportunity to spend more time with you. Ever since I’ve become an initiate, it feels like we hardly see each other aside from mealtimes and bedtime. They have me embarking on so many patrols and missions. I just want an excuse to see you more often again.”  
  
The cheesiness of Leona’s words elicited a smile from Diana. She could see the faint blush that was on Leona’s cheeks as she tried her hardest to avert her gaze. It was useless, though, as their eyes ended up meeting anyway and Diana gave Leona a soft nudge in the arm.  
  
“I didn’t know you’d missed me so much. I could’ve sworn you were having way more fun with your new acolyte friends.” Diana teased.  
  
Leona playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head, “No, no…No one could ever replace you, Diana.”  
  
Diana’s smile grew slightly wider as she took a few steps back from Leona and pointed the tip of her sword at her, “That’s right. Now, come on. Let’s finish up the last of our exercises.”  
  


* * *

  
The sun had just begun to set when Diana and Leona made their way into the empty sparring hall. Unlike the training yard, the sparring hall was indoors. There were training dummies, various weapons, and several other amenities within the sparring hall. Typically this room was reserved for acolytes and their superiors. Fledgelings and initiates were still supposed to use the training yard. Although Diana was still teetering on the brink of being an initiate and taking on the role of an acolyte, she was granted access to the sparring hall with Leona for her one-on-one lessons.  
  
As the pair entered the sparring hall, Diana let out a long whistle under her breath. It was a most impressive room. It was easily one of the nicest parts of the Solari temple. Leona pushed the heavy wooden door shut behind them as Diana walked further into the middle of the room. The ceiling was significantly higher in this room than it was in any of the others. There were weapon racks lining the walls, the training equipment seemed to be higher in quality than the things she typically used, and even the air felt different.  
  
For once, it was like Diana had found a place in the temple where she could breathe. She didn’t feel like she was trapped beneath the scrutinizing gaze of Anwar or any of the other instructors. It didn’t feel like the Elders were picking apart her every action. It was quiet, here. It was safe. Diana inhaled deeply. The faint aroma of hay and the familiar scent of Leona wafted beneath her nose. Sweet, like honey and lemongrass.  
  
The sable-haired girl had hardly even noticed that Leona was standing to her side when she spoke up, “Look at that smile. I should have brought you here sooner, hm?”  
  
Diana blinked hard, laughing abruptly as she felt a slight burning sensation in her cheeks, “It just feels surreal to be away from Anwar and everyone else… This is the first time in years that we’ve ever been someplace where it’s just the two of us… Aside from our bedroom, of course.”  
  
Leona nodded, “Try to keep that excitement consistent. I think I’d like to see you smile that way every time we come here. It’s refreshing.”  
  
The burning sensation in Diana’s cheeks grew stronger. She couldn’t fight the widening of her grin. Why did Leona have to say such things? Gently shouldering past her friend, Diana moved toward the wall of various weapons and browsed the selection. Leona followed a few feet behind, watching as Diana inspected the different tools at their disposal.  
  
“You already know that I am the most well-versed in the sword and shield.” Her friend noted, “But I am beginning to expand my horizons with weaponry, so I may be of some assistance with whatever you decide to pick.”  
  
Diana nodded as she pulled a sword off of the wall and examined it. She turned the blade over in her hands before running her fingers along the flat side of the blade. It was a finely crafted weapon. The pommel was the same magnificent shade of silver as the blade itself, contrasting nicely against the black leather of the hilt. The sword had certainly seen some use over the course of its life, but it was nice. Diana found that she quite enjoyed the colors of the weapon. They were far different from the typical gold and luxurious red that the Solari often adorned their weapons with.  
  
Turning to Leona with the blade held at her side, Diana grinned, “Might as well try my best to figure out how to effectively use this weapon. It seems like that’s what Anwar and the Elders expect of me.”  
  
A flicker of surprise crossed Leona’s features and she hesitated a moment before asking, “You care what they expect of you?”  
  
“Ah…” Diana shrugged and began walking toward the sparring area of the room as Leona picked up a sword of her own, “It’s hard to explain. If I’m being truthful, I don’t care what they think of me… I don’t care what they expect of me.”  
  
It was clear that Leona appreciated Diana’s honesty, even if it was a completely alien concept to her. Often times it felt like Leona couldn’t wrap her head around some of the more personal things that Diana admitted to her. The only thing that remained constant was Leona’s respect. Her friend always respected everything she said and did her best to understand where Diana was coming from. In turn, Diana had always done her best to offer the same to Leona.  
  
“But,” Diana continued, “You did say that you were going to train me with sword and shield. I wouldn’t want Anwar pointing the fingers at you if I learned otherwise.”  
  
“Right… Then why don’t we begin?” Leona replied, nudging her companion in the shoulder.  
  


* * *

  
After nearly two hours of private instruction, Diana slumped against the wall of the training room with a sheen of sweat coating her body. She let out an exasperated sigh as she felt her exhaustion wash over her. The day had been packed full of training and physical exertion, which wasn’t foreign to Diana. However, the amount of hard work that Diana had done in the span of 24 short hours was nothing short of draining. Leona seemed rather tired as well, though she was certainly in better form than her friend.  
  
Sliding down beside Diana, Leona chuckled, “Well, I’d say that was a rather successful first bout of training. You managed to parry my strikes after your first few tries and you even succeeded in disarming me.”  
  
“Yeah,” Diana snorted, “And then you took _my_ sword and beat me with it.”  
  
“You have to be prepared for anything, you know.” The acolyte teased.  
  
Diana rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah… Thank you, though. Really, I appreciate you doing this more than you know.”  
  
“No need to thank me… Besides, all I’ve done is knock you around until you got sick of it.” Leona replied, “But it seems we might have missed dinner because of it…”  
  
“Damn…” Diana muttered.  
  
“Don’t worry. I know a few of the acolytes who linger in the kitchen after dinner is over. They’d be more than happy to provide us with something to eat,” Leona informed her.  
  
The sable-haired girl’s nose scrunched up, “Are we going to hang around and eat with them?”  
  
“We certainly don’t have to if you don’t wish to,” The taller of the pair answered as she rose to her feet, “Although, it may not be a bad idea for you to meet them… After all, if your initiation goes well then you’ll be spending quite a bit of time with them every single day.”  
  
The thought was enough to make Diana’s brow furrow. Spending time with a group of people who all seemed like they shared a hive mind wasn’t really her idea of a good time… Not all of them were like Leona. Leona was different than everyone else in this place. Diana had a level of understanding with Leona that she hadn’t found anywhere else. It was already bad enough that Diana had been seeing less and less of her best friend. Soon, she’d be expected to share her with an entire group of others. That wasn’t a concept she was fond of.  
  
“I suppose so…” Diana said softly as she stood up beside her friend.  
  
Leona paused for a moment, instantly catching on to“Actually… I think I’ve got an idea.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Just follow me,” She answered, grabbing Diana by the wrist and leading her out of the training room.


	4. Waxing Gibbous Moon

Diana hadn’t known exactly what to expect when Leona had taken her by the hand and led her out of the training room. Leona’s ideas had a tendency to be incredibly hit or miss. They were either good enough to keep Diana entertained for a while, or they put her to sleep. The sable-haired girl had quickly come to realize that with Leona, there was virtually no frame of reference to work with when she announced that she had an idea. Sometimes Leona’s idea was as bland as reading, other times it was as exhilarating as practicing hand-to-hand combat. If there was one thing Diana knew for certain, it was that she was not to get her hopes up.  
  
However, Leona had surprised her this time. For once, her friend’s ideas extended far beyond the reaches of the temple’s walls. Diana could hardly believe that Leona had grabbed them some dinner from the mess hall, tossed it into a basket, then took her beyond the walls of the temple. It felt so nice to be able to leave the stale halls and cage-like structures behind. It certainly seemed as though Leona was far more confident leaving the area than she was the night that they’d first left the temple together. Acolytes, even in the earliest stages of their experience, were granted so many freedoms that Diana could only dream of. Being able to leave the temple was one of them. Diana didn’t know if that rule allowed Leona to take her beyond the walls as well, but she certainly wasn’t going to ask.  
  
As the teenage girls made their way down the staggered walkway just beyond the temple’s reach, the sun had just begun to set. The evening sky had been churned into a spectacular cocktail of different colors. Vivid oranges, blues, and pinks were visible beyond the jagged peaks of Mount Targon. The sun just barely continued to peek over the mountaintops as it provided light for the last portion of the day. Leona tugged Diana along behind her until they could no longer see the temple behind them. After a bit of a walk, Leona had brought Diana all the way to a secluded part of the mountain with a decent-sized pair of waterfalls and a large pool of water beneath them. In the middle of the body of water, a grassy island of sorts took up a considerable amount of room. In the distance, against the colorful sky, the tips of the mountains extended up toward the heavens.  
  
The view was nothing short of breathtaking. Leona pulled an awestruck Diana over an old, rickety bridge that had been constructed over the running water that gave way to the pool below. The two girls then walked down a gradual slope until they reached the shoreline, where Leona promptly sat on the soft grass and began sifting through the contents of the basket that contained their dinner. Diana plopped down beside her, much too distracted by the stunning view to pay much mind to her growling stomach. If she had known this place was here, she would have been sneaking out every night. It was a wonder that Leona had even found a place like this. The fact that she’d been willing to share it with Diana made it twice as special.  
  
“This is…” Diana trailed off, letting out a long whistle.  
  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Leona grinned, “During one of my patrols, I found this place… I waited a week or so and kept coming around to see if it was truly as empty as I thought. It turns out no one ever really comes around these parts. Tonight seemed as good a night as any to finally show you here.”  
  
“I love it,” Came the younger girl’s reply as she leaned forward and dipped her fingertips into the water, feeling the gentle current of cold water caressing her hand.  
  
Leona chuckled softly, “I knew you would.”  
  
Diana drank in a deep breath before flopping onto her back into the grass. The sweet scent that filled her nose was familiar, but it felt as brand new as the first time she’d ever left the temple’s walls. This place felt so serene, so still. Diana swore that she could feel every single one of her worries melt away as she relaxed further. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she felt Leona poking her in the arm.  
  
“You mustn’t forget to eat, Diana. You had an entire day of training. You can fall asleep _after_ you have eaten your supper.” She reminded her.  
  
With an exaggerated roll of her eyes, Diana sat up and briefly stuck her tongue out at her companion. She reached into the cloth-lined basket and pulled out a bread roll that was still warm. The faint scent of the fresh bread wafted beneath Diana’s nose and she quickly began to scarf down the food. Leona giggled to herself and watched as her friend hastily consumed the entire meal that she’d brought along for her. It was good to see the fire in Diana was always burning brightly, even after some of the hardest days of training.  
  
When the girls had finished their meals, they both sprawled out in the grass with their eyes trained to the clouds above. Diana interlocked her fingers and rested them over her chest as Leona turned herself around, laying down so that her head came to rest on the grass just beside hers. For a while, they remained in silence as they took in the wonder of the world around them. Diana wished that every night could feel this way. There was something about going outside the temple with Leona that felt so personal and intimate. It was a feeling that made Diana want to see _more_ of the world with Leona by her side. That was all she needed, after all.  
  
“Sometimes I find myself wondering how different my life would be if I had been born to a family of tamu herders on the other side of Mount Targon,” Leona said, a soft chuckle escaping her as she did so, “I think of what it would be like to watch the sunrise while I sat on the edge of the corral with the animals, what it would be like to wake up with the sun every morning.”  
  
Diana grinned at the thought, “You herding tamu is giving me one of the funniest visuals in my head.”  
  
Leona gave her a playful scowl, “What? You don’t think I could do it?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Came Diana’s reply, “You’re unmatched with the sword and shield, sure… But herding animals? Who’s to say?”  
  
“Maybe I would be a natural! At the very least, I would have you by my side to help me.”  
  
“Oh, yeah? You think we’d still be friends if you grew up a tamu herder?” Diana asked.  
  
Leona nodded with a degree of certainty that made a surge of joy flow through the sable-haired girl, “Certainly. I have always thought that my bond with you was something that was meant to be no matter where I found myself.”  
  
“Really?” She said softly, “How come?”  
  
“I’m afraid I do not know how to explain it without sounding silly,” Leona admitted.  
  
“Leona, you couldn’t sound silly if you _tried_ ,” Diana prodded, earning a quiet laugh from her friend.  
  
“Well, if you truly wish to know... It has always felt to me like I was destined to know you. I never feel more like myself than I do when I am around you. I feel like without you by my side, I would not be the person that I have become. You have had a significant impact on my life, Diana.”  
  
Diana blinked hard as she slowly sat up and looked over to her friend. The taller girl looked up at her, their eyes meeting for a moment before Leona’s cheeks turned pink. A smug smile sprawled across Diana’s lips and Leona quickly reached up, pushing her palm against the girl’s face and shoving her away. Diana rolled onto her back with a laugh and Leona got to her feet, brushing her hair behind her ears.  
  
“That’s not silly, Leo.” Diana reassured her, “I feel the same, you know.”  
  
Leona moved down to the water’s edge, lifting her eyebrows at her friend, “You do?”  
  
“Of course I do. You’re my best friend. I tell you everything and you tell me everything. We do most everything together. I can’t imagine my life without you,” Diana said, pushing herself up and joining Leona at the shoreline.  
  
“I often find myself glad that I was assigned to be your bunkmate,” She told her, “I’m not sure we would have become friends otherwise.”  
  
“You think so?” Diana pondered aloud.  
  
Leona nodded, “You have a very particular personality.”  
  
“What does that even mean?” The sable-haired girl snorted.  
  
“It means that you are… A pain in the neck,” Leona flashed her a sideways glance, a goofy grin manifesting on her lips.  
  
This time, Diana was the one to give her friend a playful shove. She laughed, quickly pivoting and throwing her arms around the smaller girl in a bearhug. Diana attempted to resist for only a few seconds, though the effort was half-hearted. Being in Leona’s arms was something that Diana took full advantage of whenever possible. It was where she felt the most safe, though she chalked that up to being due to the fact that she’d fallen asleep in them many times since they were children. It was a familiar feeling, and so it was comfortable.  
  
“You don’t mean that,” Diana said, resting her head against her friend’s chest.  
  
“Not at all,” Came Leona’s reply before she released Diana from her grasp and looked back to the flowing water beside them, “Would you like to go for a swim?”  
  
“We didn’t bring a change of clothes.” Diana pointed out.  
  
“So?” Leona chuckled as she pulled her fatigues off, tossing them nearby the basket that they’d brought along.  
  
Diana’s eyes widened slightly as she watched her friend get undressed. She had seen her get changed more times than she could count over the course of their time together as roommates, but there was something different about this time. Seeing Leona standing there in just her underwear with a mischievous look on her face was sitting with Diana in a way that she couldn’t quite understand.  
  
Leona was fit, the epitome of the ideal soldier. The musculature of her body was impressive, but not overwhelming in the slightest. It was strange. In that moment, Diana swore that looking on at Leona filled her with the same sense of awe that she felt when she’d gotten her first good look at the moon. Her face had begun to feel warm and her heart felt like it had just dropped into the pit of her stomach. Was she embarrassed? There was nothing to be embarrassed about. She quickly removed her own fatigues in an attempt to shield her flushed cheeks from Leona, charging straight into the water.  
  
Leona laughed as she watched her friend go headlong into a situation just as she always did. She hadn’t even tested the waters before she’d gone plunging right in. Typical Diana. The auburn-haired girl waded into the water until she was about waist deep. Diana had already begun swimming toward the waterfall, gazing up at the cliffs hanging above and drinking in the view from every angle possible. Leona made her way over to her friend and looked up at the running water with her.  
  
“This place feels like something out of a storybook,” Diana remarked.  
  
“And now it’s ours to visit whenever we so please,” Leona added.  
  
“Whenever?” Her friend echoed, turning to look at her with a smug grin.  
  
“I did say whenever, did I not?” Leona responded, her tone equally as self-satisfied as Diana’s own.  
  
“You’ve got a point, you did say that.” Diana nodded, “So, does that mean I can drag you out here regularly? Does that mean I can wake you up in the middle of the night and force you to accompany me here?”  
  
Leona chuckled, “So long as none of these little escapades interfere with my duties, I am happy to accompany you here whenever. Especially if dinner is involved.”  
  
“Yes!” The shorter girl cheered, “This is going to be great! It’ll be just like old times, getting to see you and spend time with you whenever I want—With a few exceptions of course, but… I’m so excited!”  
  
In her excitement, Diana had taken hold of Leona’s shoulders and begun shaking her around. Leona laughed as she stood firm on the soft bed of sand beneath the water, like an immovable wall as her friend jostled her.  
  
“I suppose actually getting to spend time with one another and talk about things is much different than just sleeping in the same room together every night, hm?” She asked, splashing a bit of water at Diana.  
  
Diana attempted to shield herself from the water, turning away from Leona and shaking her head, “I feel like I never hear from you anymore.”  
  
“What would you like to hear from me?” Leona inquired, ceasing her efforts to splash Diana in favor of attempting to float on her back.  
  
Her sable-haired friend watched her with ample amusement as she shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know… Let’s start with… How you’re doing?”  
  
“I am well, thank you for asking. And yourself?”  
  
“That’s just like you to be short and to the point,” Diana sighed, “I really want to know how you’re doing, Leo. How is being an acolyte? How is training with the other initiates? What is it like getting to go outside the temple almost every single day?”  
  
Leona, who had finally started to float about on her back, drank in a breath and righted herself. She planted her feet on the sand and moved to a nearby rock. It was large and had been weathered down enough to act as a makeshift seat for swimmers. Leona pulled herself up onto the rock, her feet still dangling in the water, and patted the empty space beside her. Diana followed suit and hoisted herself up beside the taller girl, pulling her knees in toward her chest and looking expectantly at her friend.  
  
“Being an acolyte is the most difficult thing I have ever done. I have never been more sure of something in my life the way that I am sure I want to devote my life to the Solari. I feel very proud of myself for what I have accomplished, but I also realize that I have taken on a task that I will carry for the rest of my life…” Leona trailed off for a moment as she gathered her thoughts, “I suppose what I mean to say is that I miscalculated how much work it would truly be. I miss the extra time I got to spend with you. I miss training with you, eating meals with you, the little things.”  
  
Diana, who had been listening attentively, rested her head on Leona’s shoulder. The sound of running water was the only noise cutting through their shared silence. After a moment longer, Leona leaned her head against Diana’s own. She exhaled softly before continuing, knowing that she hadn’t answered all of her friend’s questions.  
  
“Training with the other initiates is great. It is a very unique experience. It has taught me a lot, even in such a short amount of time. I already feel like I have grown stronger because of it… And getting to go outside the temple walls is indescribable. Every time we step outside I can’t help but think of you. I know you would love it so much. I can’t wait until you become an acolyte, too.” Leona told her.  
  
A half-hearted chuckle left Diana’s lips as she slowly lifted her head, “Yeah. Getting to leave the temple regularly… That’s like a dream.”  
  
“It certainly feels surreal. Having you there would make it twice as enjoyable.” The auburn-haired girl said.  
  
“Wow, the other initiates are _that_ boring?” Diana joked, earning a laugh from Leona.  
  
“No, no, they are all great in their own right. None of them are you, though.”  
  
“Aw, Leo, you’re gonna make me all soft in the heart with those mushy words. I love it when you're open with me.” Diana teased.  
  
Leona gently pushed her off, rolling her eyes as her cheeks turned red, “Must you always spoil the moment?”  
  
“Okay, okay, I’m serious. I’m serious now. Tell me something mushy.” Diana had turned to face Leona, now sitting cross-legged with chin in her hands as she looked directly at the other girl.  
  
“I can’t,” She laughed as she turned away from Diana in an effort to escape her gaze.  
  
“No, no, I’m being serious!” Diana pleaded, “You know how much I like hearing good things about myself.”  
  
“Diana,” Leona deadpanned as she finally looked back at her.  
  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. But I _am_ serious. I like when you say those things, when you're honest. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, especially because I know you’re not super confident in your abilities with words. Not like you are with the sword and shield, at least.”  
  
Leona stared at her in silence, the light blush from earlier still present in her cheeks. Her eyes were fixed to Diana’s own and it almost looked like the gears were turning in her head. It was clear that this wasn’t going to get anywhere unless Diana paved the way for her companion.  
  
“Here, I’ll start,” She began, “It means a lot to me that you spent the entire day with me today… I appreciate that you reached out to help me when Anwar was breathing down my neck… And that you stayed true to your word in the training yard, just like you always do. Today has been the best day I’ve had in a long time and I have you to thank for that. The time we got to spend in the private training hall and now the time we’re getting so spend here, all of it is time I will never forget. You’re amazing, Leona. I am grateful for you... And I missed you a lot... More than you know.”  
  
By the end of her little monologue, Leona’s blush had deepened tenfold. Even her ears had turned red and had likely become hot to the touch. Her face almost looked to be frozen, like she didn’t quite know how to process what she’d just heard. Diana felt bad for embarrassing her so badly. It hadn’t been her intent to do so, but it seemed that she’d picked her words in such a way that it had broken Leona’s brain. She scanned her face in an attempt to get a read on the situation, but came up with nothing.  
  
Again, the trickling of the nearby water was all that Diana’s ears picked up. Leona either had nothing to say at all or was still thinking of what she should offer in response. Diana was preparing to ask her if she was okay when she finally moved, her statuesque posture being broken as she leaned forward and placed a palm against the smaller girl’s cheek. Diana’s eyes went as wide as those of a startled deer when it dawned on her what was happening. Her pulse spiked and her body tensed up as Leona’s face moved closer to hers.  
  
Their lips touched.  
  
Leona’s were soft and warm. They carried the faintest taste of the sweet dessert roll that she’d eaten after dinner. Her mouth was gentle against Diana’s own, the tip of her nose pressing ever so slightly against the side of Diana’s. It felt like a swarm of butterflies had inhabited Diana’s stomach, fluttering about and threatening to make her faint.  
  
And then it was over.  
  
Leona pulled back slowly, letting her hand fall slack into her lap as she blinked hard, “I-I’m sorry. I am afraid I’m not too confident in my abilities with words.”  
  
It took everything in Diana not to burst out laughing at how utterly adorable Leona was. Her own cheeks were flushed now, matching the red hue of Leona’s. Diana pursed her lips as she processed the message that Leona had just conveyed through actions alone. If anything, she was almost certain that she had received it loud and clear.  
  
“That’s alright,” Diana reassured her, “I heard you loud and clear.”


End file.
